


To Know You

by babyjared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjared/pseuds/babyjared
Summary: Commission for wayoffcanon :)





	

As a single, long-legged, blonde woman in San Diego, there was plenty for Meredith to do, and plenty of different types of people she could meet. In fact, she spent most of her first two years partying and hooking up with whoever was interested enough. It went by in a blur of alcohol and parties, and now she was twenty-eight and had a job working at a bar in town. The Blue Ivy was a classic casual bar where the average age of customers averaged at about 40. She knew a couple of the patrons by name, and they always tipped her well. 

Charlie, her manager and the owner of the bar was a man in his late sixties who was practically her uncle. He was a sweet old man with a big heart who also knew how to kick out drunks when necessary. Charlie was Meredith’s dad’s best friend since third grade, and he took her in after the worst day of her life. 

__

_Two weeks from Meredith’s 18th birthday, she woke up to the sound of her mother’s scream. Without thinking, she ran downstairs and froze when she saw a man tear out her throat with his teeth, cutting off her scream instantly. Her father was lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood; dead. She must have made a noise, because the next thing she knew, the man was rushing towards her. Meredith tried to run, but he was too fast and he tackled her to the ground. Her head whacked against the floor, but she didn’t have time to worry about the pain while she tried to fight him off. Her heart felt like it was going to pound through her chest as she saw that he couldn’t have been a man, not anymore._

_His skin was wormy and his teeth were rotten and stained with the blood of her parents. Black eyes stared down at her, wide and wild with a hunger that had her heart caught in her throat as she tried to scream for help. When he had gotten her arms pinned above her head, Meredith thought to herself “this is the end” until suddenly, the creature above her was gone, and she was being pulled up by a tall man in a leather jacket that smelt like whiskey and smoke. She was lifted up into his arms, bridal style, and then she saw fire behind him._

_Meredith hadn’t realized the man was speaking to her, but when she looked up as he shook her, she read his lips as he said, “Don’t look.”_

_To this day, she wished she had listened, but her eyes were drawn to the living room where another man, much younger than the one who was walking away with her in his arms, was burning the creature alive. I was a sight she would never be able to get out of her mind or her dreams._

_She later learned that the man who had rescued her was named John, and his son, the man who killed the creature, a Rugaru John had called it, was named Dean. They explained that they were hunters of “things that go bump in the night, the supernatural creatures you hear about and don’t believe exist.” John had gotten up and told her he was going to clean up, and patted Dean’s shoulder with a grin, telling him he did a good job._

_Meredith was left with Dean in an old car that smelt like sweat, leather, and burgers. He was bandaging up her hand, and she took the opportunity to study him. The first thing she had noticed was that he was stunningly attractive, no doubt the most beautiful boy she’d ever seen in her life. He couldn’t have been more than 20 years old, and that thought alone had her blushing. She flinched when he looked up and reached out with his hand, “You have a cut on your face.” he said, voice smooth and soft, “Can I...”_

_She nodded and closed her eyes as he cleaned the wound and applied some sort of ointment. When she opened, Dean was much closer, and she realized he had freckles, as well as the greenest eyes she’d ever seen. He brushed her hair from her face and gave her a small, sad smile, “You okay?”_

_Taking a deep breath Meredith felt tears well up in her eyes, and she shook her head, her voice coming out in a sob, “No.”_

_The next thing she knew, Dean was wrapping his arms around her and she was crying into his shirt. She didn’t even know who this man was, but right then, she didn’t care much, especially as he shushed her and rubbed his hand up and down her back. Meredith’s sobs eventually died down eventually, but she didn’t make a move to pull away. It had been a long time since someone held her like this, and Dean was warm and smelt like cinnamon; she didn’t want to move._

_“What’s your name?” Dean asked softly._

_She didn’t reply at first, but after taking a deep, shaky, breath, she whispered, “Meredith.”_

_“Meredith,” Dean repeated, and she nodded, “I like it. It’s a little long, though.”_

_Meredith smiled a little at that, and relaxed deeper into his embrace when his fingers ran through her hair, “My friends used to call me Mere.”_

_He hummed lightly and she felt it through his chest, “I like Mere.”_

_She sniffled and pulled back enough to look at him, “How old are you?”_

_Dean seemed a little shocked at the question, but he blinked and answered, “Twenty.”_

_“And how long have you been...hunting.”_

_He sighed at that, “Since I was old enough to hold a knife, really.”_

_“And what about your mom? Is she-”_

_“She’s gone,” he said, rather harshly, but then his voice softened, “Sorry, she’s...she died when I was a kid. Still, it hurts.” Tears welled up in her eyes again and he must have realized what he said because he was pulling her back into his arms, “You’re going to be okay, Mere.”_

_“They’re dead,” she sobbed, “They’re dead and I’m alone, and it’s not fair.”_

_He shushed her again and tried to calm her down, “I know, I know, sweetheart,” he whispered, “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry we didn’t figure it out sooner. We should have-Fuck, I’m sorry.”_

_Dean kept apologizing until Meredith calmed down, and he kept holding her until there was a knock on the window, “Hold on,” he said, and pulled away, pulling a blanket over her, “Stay here, alright? Be right back, Mere.”_

_She nodded and watched as he exited the car and shut the door. She couldn’t really make out what was being said, but Dean was back in the car soon enough. He sighed and looked into her eyes, “I need you to listen to me, Mere. This is important, alright?”_

_Of course, she was skeptical, but Dean had saved her life and she really had no other option, “Okay.”  
“We’re going to drop you off a few blocks away from the police station,” he started, and her brows immediately furrowed, “You’re going to run in and tell them someone came into your house and you ran when you heard screams. You need to tell them that you don’t remember anything, that you just ran as fast as you could because you were scared and-”_

_“Dean, what about the-the-”_

_“Rugaru.” he finished for you, and she nodded, “Mere...the police won’t believe you, and odds are, they’ll think you did it.” Meredith gaped at him, and he continued, “They don’t believe this stuff, trust me on this sweetheart. I know what I’m doing, and this will be for the best.”_

_“Then what am I supposed to do? I don’t have anywhere to go or-”_

_The driver side door opened and she jumped as John slid inside, slightly out of breath, “We ready?” he asked Dean from the rearview mirror._

_Dean looked at you but then nodded to his dad, and the car started with a rumble that she felt in her bones. She didn’t realize she was clawing at her thigh until Dean pulled her hand away and held it, “I wish I had the answers for you, sweetheart.” he said, and she felt like he had a lot of practice saying this, “But you’re going to be okay.”  
_  
“Mere?” 

Charlie’s voice broke her out of her thoughts, and she set down the glass she must have been scrubbing for way too long, “Hey, um, sorry, I was just...” she shook her head and sighed, “Sorry. What’s up?”

He eyed her for a moment before handing her a few empty glasses, “Just checkin’ in, wanted to see if you could stay a little later? I got a shipment coming in at nine and Sue wants me home since it’s our anniversary. She says she’s got something special planned but-”

“Oh god,” Meredith chuckled, “Yeah, don’t worry about it, Charlie. I can handle it. It’s a Tuesday night and Ben leaves at ten anyway. I won’t be alone.”

He smiled and nodded his thanks, but stopped before turning away, “You sure you’re alright, darlin’?”

“Yeah,” she sighed, “Just...thinkin'.”

Charlie gave her a sad, knowing smile and went back to his office. 

She began to wash the glasses and went back to daydreaming.

_  
Meredith was a sophomore in college when she saw Dean walking down the campus sidewalk in a leather jacket that seemed all too familiar. At first, she wasn’t sure that it was him, it’d been three years and he already looked taller and broader, his hair was a bit shorter and it could have been anyone. Besides, he probably wouldn’t remember her anyway._

_But then he stopped and she froze in the middle of the sidewalk as his eyes locked on her. His brow furrowed and she saw his face relax before a small smile twitched on his lips. She stayed there as he approached, not really sure what the protocol was to greeting someone who saved her life from a supernatural creature._

_“Hey,” he said, and wow, his voice had changed. It wasn’t much deeper, but it was definitely different in a way she couldn’t describe as anything but older, “You okay there?”_

_Blinking a few times, Meredith was stunned by his beauty once again. It should not have been possible for him to get more attractive, but there he was, standing in front of her like a Greek god, “Yeah, I... Dean?”_

_He grinned and she couldn’t help but blush, “You remembered.”_

_“Of course I did,” she said, probably a little too quickly, “It’s kind of hard to forget someone who saved my life and... well, what you did with Rugaru kind of still gives me nightmares so, yeah it’s-”_

_“Okay, hey,” he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, “Sorry about scaring you like that.”  
She shook her head, “Don’t ever apologize for doing what you did,” she said, and Dean’s smile faded and his gaze softened, “I mean it, okay?”_

_Dean nodded and she felt a strong urge to hug him; so she did. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his neck. She smiled when she found he still smelt like cinnamon. Dean held her for what seemed like a few minutes before she pulled away, a blush on her cheeks, “Sorry.” she mumbled, pushing her long blonde hair behind her ears, “So, what are you doing here?”_

_“S’okay,” he said, eyes still as green as they were three years ago, “Um, I’m looking for my brother actually.”_

_She furrowed her brows in a bit of a shock. But then again, she reminded herself that she didn’t really know much about Dean or his life, only what she remembered he told her in the back of the Impala, “You have a brother here...at Stanford? But I thought you were raised as a hunter? He wasn’t?”_

_He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, “He never wanted to be a hunter,” Dean’s mood dropped significantly, but she waited for him to finish before saying anything, “He was smart in school and shit so...He left. Now he’s here.”_

_“And you’re...visiting?”_

_Dean met her eyes again, “My dad’s missing. I need Sammy’s help.”_

_“Oh,” she breathed, “Is he okay? Is it...is it a supernatural thing?”_

_“I don’t know yet,” he shrugged, “Kind of need Sam for that. He was always really good with the lore stuff.”_

_Meredith nodded and she could tell Dean needed to go, “I could help you find him? If you want? I know my way around campus and I don’t have a class for another two hours or so.”_

_Dean seemed to hesitate for a moment before he nodded, “Yeah, that’d be great. He wants to be a lawyer, I don’t know if that helps, I figured I’d just go knocking in the dorms asking for Sammy until I find him.”_

_“Wait, what’s he looks like?”_

_“Uh, he’s got long shaggy brown hair, big puppy dog eyes, and is probably a giant by now.”_

_“Oh my god,” she said, laughing slightly, “Sam Winchester is your brother?”_

_Dean’s brow furrowed, “Yeah, do you-”_

_“He’s my lab partner, oh my god, I didn’t...he said he had a brother but never said his name and I never knew your last name so-” she stopped babbling and smiled up at Dean, “Come on, I’ll bring you to him.”_

_Without thinking, Meredith grabbed Dean’s hand before leading him straight to his brother._

_A few days later, Meredith learned about Sam’s girlfriend’s death and heard that Sam dropped out and left California. She read that Jess died due to unknown circumstances and she knew that it was something to do with hunting._

__

“Goodnight, Ben,” Meredith said to the old drunk before shutting the taxi door and walking back into the bar. 

Ben was a regular customer and every Monday he drank from six till ten, grumbling about whatever team was playing whatever sport. Tonight, however, he stopped at nine and she called him a taxi like usual, leaving her alone at the bar, waiting for the new shipment. When she heard the truck pull up around back, Meredith took off her apron and went out the back door to see Sal opening up the back of the truck. 

“Hey, Sal,” she said, announcing herself, “Busy night?”

The old man grumbled something and she chuckled. Sal never really talked, but he grumbled and sighed as he unloaded the boxes into the bar until, finally, he had her sign the form, that’s when she got a smile, “See you in a few weeks, Meredith.”

“See you, Sal.” she smiled back and waved him off as he drove away. When she was about to turn in to go back inside, she heard footsteps behind her. Quickly going back inside the bar, Meredith locked the back door and went back behind the counter where she stayed close to the shotgun Charlie kept under there. 

The bar wasn’t due to close for another few hours even though no one usually came in unless it was a straggler, but what she definitely didn’t expect was for Dean Winchester to walk through the door covered in dirt and-

“Is that blood?”

Dean smiled, wild and beautiful, “Vampire. Saved you again, sweetheart.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam was showering while Meredith and Dean sat in the kitchen. Dean was nursing a glass of whiskey while she cleaned up the wound on his arm. He was impossibly more attractive than the last time she’d seen him. His jaw was sharp and littered with stubble, and his voice was so deep it sent a shiver down her spine as he spoke. 

“Sorry for barging in on you like this, Mere.”

She shook her head and put down the washcloth now stained with his blood, “Stop apologizing. I told you last time you came to me covered in dirt that you were always welcome.”

“Yeah, but-” he hissed when she applied some ointment.

“Stop being a wuss.” He fake glared at her and she gave him a small smile in return, “So, you said a vampire was trying to kill me?”

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t have let him get you.” he smiled, and she blushed before standing up to put the supplies away, “We’ve been tracking him for a while, Sam chopped-”

“I don’t want to know the details!” Meredith interrupted, covering his mouth with her hand, he smiled and she sat back down and took her hand away, “You’re a jerk.”

He laughed and met her eyes, a soft smile on his face as he sighed. Meredith relaxed back into her chair and studied him, cataloging all the new features on his face and wishing she could take away the pain that lingered behind his eyes, “I missed you.” she mumbled, “I know that’s stupid, but-”

“It’s not stupid,” he said, reaching out to take her hand, “I missed you too, sweetheart.”

She couldn’t help the blush that crept up to her cheeks as his thumb rubbed over her hand, “When do you have to go?”

Dean sighed and didn’t look up from her hand in his, “Probably in the morning. There’s some...big stuff going on that Sam and I need to deal with.”

“Big stuff?”

He looked up at her and she suddenly saw how worn down he looked, “Yeah, Mere, it’s...”

“S’okay,” she said, moving closer, “You don’t have to explain.”

Dean let out a breath and he looked at her with a sad smile, “You’re pretty awesome, you know that?”

“Yeah,” she laughed, grinning, “I know.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“You sure you’re okay on the couch? I know it’s probably not long enough, but-”

“It’s fine, Mere, I promise.” Sam reassured her, smiling and bending down to kiss her cheek, “Thank you.”

“No problem,” she said, handing him an extra blanket, “I’m going to head to bed, just...make yourself at home.”

Sam nodded and she turned away to go back to her bedroom where Dean was coming out of the bathroom. She averted her eyes when she saw that he was shirtless, and quickly went to her dresser to get her pajamas. 

“Mere.” Dean said, voice soft and questioning, “Should I...do you want me to-”

“No,” she shook her head, swallowing thickly before turning around and taking him all in. Dean was broad and his body was fit and gorgeous. His abs weren’t as defined as she knew Sam’s were, but they were soft and perfect, and she ached to touch them. His sweatpants hung low on his hips and she didn’t even try to hide the way she was staring, “No, I just...”

Dean was close enough that she could smell that lingering cinnamon scent on his skin as well as the toothpaste he’d used to brush his teeth, “Sweetheart, please tell me I haven’t been the only one wanting this.”

She could hear herself breathing loudly as he brought his hand up to cup her face, “You haven’t.” she shook her head, “God, Dean, please kiss-”

Dean’s lips were pressed to hers in a matter of seconds, and she practically melted against him as his hand slid down her neck before sliding in her hair and tilting her head. He deepened the kiss and she hesitated for a moment before sliding her hands up his stomach, moaning into his mouth at the feeling of his skin, “Oh god.” 

He smiled slightly and pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers, “Wanted to do that since I saw you at Stanford.” he said, and she looked into his eyes and only say adoration. 

“I wanted to do that since I was 18 and legal,” she laughed and Dean grinned before kissing her again, soft and chaste, “Dean?” 

“Hmm?” he asked, hands running up and down her arms.

“You know, I’m not 17 anymore.” she said, and he furrowed his brows minutely, “I want you.” 

Dean swallowed and she watched as his eyes darkened slightly, “Yeah?”

She nodded and slid her hands up his chest and around his neck, “Yeah.”

He kissed her again and this time she felt the heat. Dean’s lips were soft and his tongue was wet and persistent, making her moan and tug at his hair when he sucked on her tongue. His hands slid under her shirt and she shuddered at the feeling of his finally touching her skin the way she wanted for so long. He pulled away from the kiss to lift her shirt up, and she gasped when he picked her up and set her on top of the dresser. 

Dean smiled and she couldn’t help but return it. 

His lips were on her neck next and his hands were on her breasts. Meredith had her head thrown back, giving him room to work while her hands slid down across his back and into his hair. When his lips enclosed around one of her nipples, she gasped and tugged at his hair, earning a moan from him. Dean worked her breasts until she was panting and spreading her legs for him, giving him room to rut against her. 

Dean was hard in his sweatpants and when he finally brought his mouth back to hers, she didn’t hesitate to slip her hand underneath his waistband and grab his cock. They both moaned as she started to pump him, and Dean surprised her by pulling away. He picked her up and practically threw her on the bed, eyes bright and lips red from the kissing, he panted, “Clothes. Off.”

Meredith complied, stripping her pants and panties off until she was naked on the bed watching Dean push off his sweatpants. His cock was long and thick and perfect, and her mouth was watering at the sight. Dean must have noticed, because he kissed her and said, “Not gonna last if you put your mouth on me, Mere, and I want all of you.”

She nodded and pulled him down for another kiss, moaning against his lips as his fingers slid down and teased your clit, “Fuck.” she gasped. 

Dean slipped two fingers inside easily with how wet she was, and he kissed and sucked at her neck while pumping them inside. She didn’t hold back on her moaning and groaning, finally letting herself have the fantasy she’d dreamt of since she was a teenager.

“So beautiful,” he mumbled against her skin, “God, I want you so bad, Mere.”

She whimpered and pulled his hand away from between her legs, “You can have me. Please, Dean,” she panted, “Want you so bad you can’t- Wanted this for...please just...”

Dean looked into her eyes and she knew he knew what she was talking about. She’d wanted him since she that night she’s tried to forget. She wished that they had met under different circumstances, wished that she could have had him as soon as she was able to, not this once in a blue moon deal they had going on. Meredith ached for him and now, he could see it. She was letting him see how much she wanted him and Dean...Dean was returning it. 

“Yeah, okay, sweetheart,” he mumbled and kissed her, “Do you have-”

“On the pill,” she said, and Dean still looked hesitant, “Please, Dean.”

“Shh, okay,” he said, lining his cock up with your entrance, “Gotta stop crying for me, sweetheart.”

She sniffled and didn’t even realize she was crying until he said so, “Oh, god,” she mumbled, completely embarrassed, “I’m sorry I-”

He kissed her until she relaxed, and then he was pushing inside, breathing in her moan, “Never apologize to me,” he whispered, lacing their fingers together, “Love the way you want me.”

Meredith slid her hand up his arm and wrapped it around the back of his neck, “Please, Dean.” she breathed against his lips.

He nodded and thrust inside, biting her bottom lip once before setting a rhythm that had the both of them dizzy, “Think about you all the time,” he whispered, “Think about when I’m coming back to you.”

She felt tears in her eyes again, and Dean kissed them as they rolled down her cheeks, “I’m so close,” she gasped, “God, feels so good, Dean.”

“You’re perfect, Mere,” he nearly growled, snapping his hips harder, “You’re fucking heaven.” he breathed against her lips.

Meredith gasped as she came, clinging to Dean and shuddering as she felt him spill inside of her. Dean worked himself through his orgasm, rolling his hips and locking them against yours before he pulled out and flopped down onto the bed beside Meredith. He pulled her to his side and she cozied up to him like she was made to do so.   
Dean kissed her head as she drew patterns on his chest, and when she heard him sigh, she looked up and saw him staring down at her, “What?” she whispered, moving up to lay her head on his pillow, noses just a few centimeters away.

“I don’t want to leave.” he said simply, fingers trailing up and down her arm, “I want to stay here with you and help you run the bar, fix things around the apartment and-”

“Stop,” she whispered, and Dean’s face fell, “Don’t-it’s not that I don’t want that, Dean.” she said, and he relaxed slightly, “We just can’t have it. You’re a hunter. The world needs you.”

“There’s other hunters.”

“They’re not Winchesters,” she replied, bringing her hand up to cup his face, her fingers partially in his hair, “And as much as I want you to stay here and be with me...” she sighed, “You can’t, and I don’t...I can’t get my hopes up for that.”

Dean was silent for what seemed like too long, but then he kissed her and brushed her hair from her face, “I don’t really know you.”

“I don’t really know you.” she shrugged, “But we know what we want to know, right?”

He smiled softly, but there was a sad look in his eyes, “I want to know you.”

Meredith returned the smile and he met her eyes, “I want to know you too.” she said, “But Dean. Not Dean Winchester, hunter extraordinaire.”

Chuckling, Dean kissed her chastely, “Not sure there’s a difference, Mere.”

“Well,” she sighed, moving closer, “We have until morning to figure it out.”

Dean kissed her.


End file.
